Killing Stalking: The Unknown Chapter
by shelbyr.spillers
Summary: This was originally a Script for a cosplay video... it is also for the Killing Stalking Fan Event. Enjoy! #lezhin killingstalking #fanart


Killing Stalking: The Unknown Chapter (script)

By: Shelby Spillers

 **Note:** This was meant was meant to be a cosplay video but when could not film it in time.

[Yoon Bum is quietly making dinner; the sound of rain and thunder can be heard. The camera switches to the door and slowly zooms in and then someone knocks on the door. Yoon bum looks to the door and camera cuts sangwoo clad in his blue apron and rubber gloves scrubbing the floor with bleach. He looks up at the ceiling when he hears the dull thud of the knocking on the door. Sangwoo comes out of the basement and looks at the door.]

 **SANGWOO:** What the hell? (looks to the door)

 **YOON BUM:** (he cowers away) I don't know.

[whoever is at the door continues to knock and starts saying "some one please help"!]

 **SANGWOO:** (He groans and quickly gets dressed in normal clothes. Then, he goes to the door and opens the door) Hello?

[there's a man (named Man Jae) at the door and he appears to have been in a fight. His face is bruised and bloodied]

 **MAN JAE:** Please,I need help (He pants heavily, his voice hoarse.) some thugs mugged me and they took everything. Can I please use your phone and call someone to pick me up? I don't know where I am. Please.

 **SANGWOO:** One moment (He closes the door and goes over to bum) Bum, Put some normal clothes on and hide your bandages.

YOONBUM: (he nods his head quickly) Yes sangwoo. (he goes into the bedroom)

 **SANGWOO:** (as he walks by the bedroom door he closes it. Then, he opens the door again) Please sir, come in. (sangwoo says with a smile).

 **MAN JAE:** (he bows slightly and walks in. then, he removes his shoes.) Thank you…

 **SANGWOO:** My name is is Seungwoo.

 **MAN JAE** : Ah, thank you Seungwoo.

 **SANGWOO:** (he gestures to the kitchen) Come with me to the kitchen and sit down… I'll get you some tea and then you can call someone to pick you up.

[Man Jae nods again and remains silent as he sits down at the table. Sangwoo goes into his bedroom to get his phone. Yoon Bum is dressed in normal clothing.]

 **SANGWOO:** Good, Bum. You actually got dressed quickly this time. (sangwoo says quietly.)

 **YOONBUM:** what is going on Sangwoo?

 **SANGWOO:** nothing, don't come out until I say you can. (sangwoo leaves with his phone)

[as Sangwoo leaves the camera switches to a close up of Yoon Bum's face as he begins to have thoughts]

 **YOONBUM (THOUGHTS):** Is Sangwoo going to let the man live? Should I warn him? No, that would make the situation worse. There's no way Sangwoo would kill a total stranger right? (Yoon Bum Audibly sighs) He probably would, hopefully what happened to the other man does not happen again.

[camera switches to a shot of Man Jae finishing a call on Sangwoo's phone and Sangwoo watching him as he stirs around the tea]

 **MAN JAE:** (speaking to someone on the phone) Thank you dear. Please get here soon…

[camera switches to medium shot of a woman (Pae Bo-Yun) putting on a jacket. Man Jae's voice can be heard through the phone.]

 **PAE BO-YUN:** Don't worry I'll be there in ten minutes.

 **MAN JAE:** (heard through the phone but not shown) This is a dangerous neighborhood… be careful.

 **PAE BO- YUN:** (grabs a dagger as Man Jae warns her and puts it in her boot) I know, I know, everyone knows that neighbor is seedy. That's why almost nobody lives there. Anyway, I'll be there soon. Bye. (walks out of their house)

[camera switches to Man Jae holding Sangwoo's phone to his ear.]

 **MAN JAE:** Bye dear. (hangs up and hands the phone back to Sangwoo) thank you. My girlfriend should be here soon.

 **SANGWOO:** Good. (he cracks a small smile and hands Man Jae his tea) So, why were you here in the first place? Everyone knows this Neighborhood has a bad reputation.

 **MAN JAE:** (he takes a small sip of his tea) Well, I didn't mean to be here. I had just finished having dinner with some business associates and I was walking to the bus stop. Before I got there a couple of thugs stopped me and I made a run for it. They were much faster than I was (he chuckles softly) they beat me up and took everything I had of value. I was disoriented and I wanted to get out of the rain. Your house was the only one with the lights on so I knocked on your door. Now I'm here.

 **SANGWOO:** (He nods, the story making sense in his mind) I guess you will be more cautious from now on?

 **MAN JAE:** (Man Jae smiles and laughs) definitely!

 **SANGWOO:** (He sets his tea down and stands up) excuse me for a moment. (He goes to his room) Hey, Bum, you can come out now. (he says softly).

 **YOON BUM:** you-you're not going to kill him are you? (Bum mumbles)

 **SANGWOO:** (he narrows his eyes) Now why would I do that Bum? (he crouches down and stares into Bum's eyes) Is that what you think of me? Do you think I kill just because I enjoy killing?

 **YOON BUM:** I-I don't know.

 **SANGWOO:** (he smirks) that's what I thought. (Sangwoo hands Bum his crutches and stands up. He's about to walk out of the door when he turns around.) And no, I won't kill this man. But, if you try to tell him that I'm keeping you here I will.

 **YOON BUM:** (he Gulps and follows Sangwoo out of the room he thinks) I have to keep quiet, I don't want this man to die. Or suffer like I am suffering.

 **SANGWOO:** (Sangwoo walks out and says to Man Jae) Jae, I would like you to meet my roommate, Yoon Bum.

 **YOON BUM:** (he gives and a weak smile and waves hello weakly as well) Hello sir.

 **SANGWOO:** (smiles and pats Bum on the back) please forgive him, Bum is quite shy.

 **MAN JAE:** (waves it off and smiles) It's alright, I think anyone would be shy of a man who looks all beat up… and you don't have to call me sir. Just call me Jae.

[they all sit down and start to talk but it sounds like a general murmur. The camera pans to a clock and the shot fades out. The shot fades back into the electric clock and it shows that several minutes have past. There is a knock at the door and the shot abruptly cuts to the door. Then, the shot cuts back to the three men.]

 **MAN JAE:** I think my girlfriend is here (he looks at the wall clock) she is right on time.

 **SANGWOO:** (stands up) I'll get the door for you.

 **MAN JAE:** (also stands up) Thank you, I don't know what I'd do if you had not answered the door in the first place.

[Sangwoo opens the door and Pae Bo-Yun is standing there with a umbrella. Man Jae quickly puts on his shoes and pokes his head out from behind Sangwoo.]

 **SANGWOO:** (to Pae) I assume you are here for Man Jae.

 **PAE BO-YUN:** (she gives a small nod) indeed I am.

[Sangwoo moves aside so Man Jae can get through. At the same time Yoon Bum gets up to see what is going on and peeks his head out from the kitchen, Pae sees him.]

 **MAN JAE:** (standing by Pae) thanks again. (he smiles and pae and him start to walk away. He turns his head and says) Have a good night!

 **SANGWOO:** (waves good bye and smiles) You too! (closes the door).

[camera cuts to Pae Bo-Yun and Man Jae getting into their car. Once they get in the camera switches to an interior shot of them in the car.]

 **PAE BO-YUN:** (says in a low serious tone) do you realize who that was Jae?

 **MAN JAE:** Uhhhh…. (he scratches his head and starts the car) He said his name was Seungwoo other than that no, I do not know who he is.

 **PAE BO-YUN:** (shrugs and says nonchalantly) Well, his actual name is _Sang_ woo and I have not confirmed it yet but I'm pretty sure he is a serial killer.

 **MAN JAE:** WHAT!? And what do you mean you haven't confirmed it yet?

 **PAE BO-YUN:** other girls at my school are going missing, and before they all disappeared they were with him last.

 **MAN JAE:** (he says quietly) shit… Does that mean I could have died!?

 **PAE BO-YUN:** No, he seems to go for only women, women who are not exactly the nicest bunch. After a man by the name of Yoon Bum went missing I thought He might go for guys too but…

 **MAN JAE:** (interrupts Pae) His roommate was named Yoon Bum!

 **PAE BO-YUN:** Exactly, he might still kill men but i haven't found evidence for it yet. So, you were safe.

 **MAN JAE:** Okay… but that's still not very good evidence. A forensic science major should be able to find better evidence than _that_.

[shot switches outside to some trash cans and then back to Pae]

 **PAE BO-YUN:** Give me a second. (she gets out of the car and starts looking through Sangwoo's trash cans)

 **MAN JAE:** Bo-Yun! What are you doing!? (he gets out of the car)

 **PAE BO-YUN:** found the evidence Jae (takes out a trash bag and puts it on the ground) so much for a genius serial killer.

[Man Jae goes up to the bag as Pae Bo-Yun pulls out a human arm. Man Jae gags]

 **MAN JAE:** yeah that's evidence alright… (he hold his nose and turns away) Put it back in the bag!

[Pae puts the arm back in the bag and they get back in the car]

 **PAE BO-YUN:** now we just have to take him down.

 **MAN JAE:** whoa, shouldn't we let the police handle this?

 **PAE BO-YUN:** Oh Jae, you forget that I like to take care of things like these myself. Plus, the police suck at their jobs. (takes out her dagger and waves it around non threatenly)I'll just get his attention, make him think he caught me, and then wham! I catch him in my own trap!

 **MAN JAE:** (sighs and face palms) oh god… fine, but I'm not a part of this Bo-Yun. (he thinks for a moment) didn't you say he goes for bad girls? You're way too nice to get his attention, I mean you are crazy. But, you hide it pretty well. (he chuckles softly).

 **PAE BO-YUN:** (smiles and giggles) It's simple really Jae… I just make myself become the target. (smirks)

The End?


End file.
